yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Correlation Stories
About Correlation stories can be accessed by tapping the New Unread Stories button on the Prince Management screen. * Correlation Stories are stories about the princes with each other. * There will be one key prince that unlocks the story when obtained. ** Other princes may appear but will not unlock the story when obtained * Story keys are required to unlock some chapters. ** Story keys may be obtained from the community fountain, bought at Shard Exchange for 30 shards, or the chapter may be unlocked by using a gem. Story Index The middle tab on the New Unread Stories screen will bring up which correlation stories you have access to. Tapping on one will automatically take you to the chapter that is available. If there is a key hole symbol, it means you need a Story Key to read the next chapter and you will be prompted to use one should you tap on the story. If you do not have one in your inventory, you will be prompted to use a gem. You can also go to the Shard Exchange screen to purchase one. Tapping the "List of All Correlation Stories" button near the top will show you all of the correlation stories in the game, even ones you don't have unlocked. You'll see the Key Prince needed to unlock the story featured prominently, and any other princes that are featured in the story will be in the small description box. Tapping on a story will take you to the Chapter List. Chapter List Here you can view the chapters in the story, and see which ones need Story Keys to unlock. The "Correlation Diagram" will toggle the description in the top and show which other princes are featured and how they relate to the key prince. Characters Stories Jay -Friends Like Wine are Best when Old- * 5 chapters, 3 keys required. * Battle in chapter 4. Makoto -Master and Pet Dog- * 6 chapters, 4 keys required. * Battle in chapter 2. Iria -The Trust Conveyed from his Back * 10 chapters, 6 keys required. * Battles in chapters 4, 6, and 8. Gary -The Brothers of Clairboor- * 10 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battle in chapter 1. Capita -The Seven Marvels of the Country of Marvel- * 8 chapters, 3 keys required. * No battles. Dion -The Distance Between Heaven and Earth- * 10 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battles in chapters 3 and 5. Tiga -Date Plan Showdown!- * 8 chapters, 7 keys required. * No battles. Kaede -Does the Earth Harden when Rain Falls...?- * 8 chapters, 7 keys required. * No battles. Haldine -The Two's Small Adventure- * 8 chapters, 7 keys required. * No battles. Gauche -The Circumstances of the Magicians of East and West- * 8 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battles in chapter 6 and 7. Cheshire Cat -The Friendship Between Cat and Rabbit- * 8 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battles in chapters 5 and 7. Beul -It's Better with Everyone than Alone- * 8 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battles in chapters 3 and 7. Tell -Birds of a Feather- * 8 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battles in chapters 5 and 6. Gerald -Gerald's Special Training- * 8 chapters, 5 keys required. * Battle in ? Rosso -The More They Fight, the Better Their Relationship- * Click Here to start reading the Correlation Story * 8 chapters, 6 keys required. * Battle in chapter ? Category:Media